Heretofore, an ATM or the like that is used in a financial institution or the like is configured such that, in accordance with the details of a transaction with a customer, cash—for example, banknotes and coins or the like—is deposited by the customer or cash is withdrawn by the customer.
An ATM has been proposed that includes: a banknote deposit and withdrawal aperture that, for example, transfers banknotes to and from customers; a verification section that verifies the denominations of deposited banknotes and whether the banknotes are authentic; a temporary holding section that temporarily retains the deposited banknotes; and banknote cassettes that store the banknotes of the respective denominations.
In a deposit transaction, when a customer deposits banknotes in the banknote deposit and withdrawal aperture, this ATM verifies the deposited banknotes at the verification section, and stores banknotes that are verified as being authentic in the temporary holding section. Meanwhile, banknotes that are verified as not being suitable for the transaction are returned to the banknote deposit and withdrawal aperture and returned to the customer. Then, when the customer has verified a deposit amount, the banknotes stored in the temporary holding section are fed out, the denominations of the banknotes are re-verified at the verification section, and the banknotes are stored in the banknote cassettes in accordance with the verified denominations.
The temporary holding section is, for example, a section that includes a cylindrical drum that turns, two long tapes, one ends of which are superposed and fixed at a periphery side face of the drum, two reels around which the tapes are wound, and a motor that turns the drum, the reels and the like.
When this temporary holding section is to store a banknote, the banknote is transferred from a conveyance section, the banknote is nipped between the two tapes, and the drum is turned in a predetermined winding direction by the motor. Thus, the banknote is wound onto the periphery side face of the drum together with the two tapes.
When the temporary holding section is to feed out a stored banknote, the reels are turned to wind up the respective tapes, and the drum is turned by the motor in an unwinding direction, which is opposite to the winding direction. Thus, the banknote is separated from the periphery side face of the drum and is transferred to the conveyance section.
An operation knob for maintenance operations is provided in the temporary holding section, at an outer side face or the like (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-134222). The operation knob is configured to operate in conjunction with the drum. When the operation knob is turned by an operator during maintenance operations or the like, the drum may be turned manually.